A Voyage Never Ending
by Lewis Parsons
Summary: After sharing her story on the Keldysh Rose finally reunites with Jack, Fabrizio, Captain Smith, Mr.Andrews, and everyone else in heaven.
1. Faces

Rose had made up her mind. She was finally here, the place where it all started, and ended all in one night. She was going to let go, it was finally time. It was late, dark, the sky was the same way it was that cold April night decades ago; deep blue marked by sparkling silver stars that where the only way of seeing when the sky ended and the ocean began. Everything was so similar, yet so different. She was on a ship, one smaller, but strangely safer. She was alone, but she was also comfortable with herself and her life.

Telling her story that afternoon had to put it simply, wiped her out. She was exhausted emotionally and physically. But she also felt cleansed, renewed, while at the same time feeling sad, seeing all those faces from years and years ago. The faces, voices, and memories were as fresh as they had just happened, and sometimes it seemed they had just happened, despite how much she has done since April 14th 1912.

The faces flashed in her mind as made up her mind, leaving her stateroom, barely a closet compared to the last ship she was on in these waters. Rose made her way to the back of the ship, reminiscent of another night all those decades ago, when she thought she had to end it all at 17.

She remembered all the faces and the incredible memories, the ceili dance below decks, dinner with Jack, the Renault.

Faces flashed before her eyes. Jack's friend Fabrizio's handsome dark eyes, hair, and skin passed by. She realized that she didn't even know what became of him. She remembered the beautiful young Norwegian girl Helga, who she barely knew and last saw falling to her death. Rose remembered the handsome and kind Mr. Andrews, how calm and at the same time sad he seemed that night. The life jacket he gave her saved her life, and she never forgot it.

Other faces flashed through the depths of her mind as she approached the railing of the ship, and put her worn hands on the top railing. She recalled the face of Mr. Smith, the captain that she had spoken to but once. His white beard, patriarchal like handsomeness and gentle demeanor were etched in her mind. She also didn't know what ever happened to him. The last she saw was him on the boat deck, trying to keep order, probably to his end. She couldn't imagine what was going through his had that night. That is why he had always drawn sympathy from her, despite the fact that only a few passing words went between them.

Climbing up the railing on the rear of the ship wasn't as easy as it used to be. She was old, she knew it. She felt it everyday in her bones, her heart, and her mind. She opened her palm slowly, revealing an 84 year old secret. The blue diamond seemed to glow in the dark; the stars and the sea were reflected in its light blue embrace. She smiled, she thought of a final face from this place. Jack, Jack Dawson The striking man, not much more than a boy who fate had put on the rear of the ship that cold night. The young man who god had taken away, along with almost 1500 others that night. He was but one face out of thousands, but it was one that stuck with her as she took a last look at the diamond. She dropped it; it fell quickly, sinking back to its home. She didn't see it fall, she saw Jack drifting away as he did on that night in the icy water. The diamond was on a long two mile descent to a home in the cold depths of the Atlantic when she gave a last look at the sky. It was a beautiful thing, a beauty only matched by that of the sea. The wind tossed her snow-white hair around, much like it tossed her thin veil of a nightgown around as she headed back to the stateroom.

She ran her hand over her pictures. Her first time horse riding 80 or so years ago, her first flight in an airplane, her favorite roller-coaster, and a picture from her acting days. Each picture a precious treasure, as much of a treasure as the faces and memories in her mind. It was quiet as she slipped between the warm, soft sheets of her bed. Mostly everyone else was asleep, or well on their way. They had dreams of her story, the people and emotions she put with the wreck two miles below them. She decided it was time. She fell asleep quickly, she felt herself drifting, almost flying out of herself. She left the Keldysh behind. She seemed to be floating, floating back to Titanic. She flew by the submersibles as they rose towards the surface, man's devices were still so clumsy and slow. She went over the dark rusted bow; she could feel the wind on her face. It was as fresh as it was at sunset on April 14th 1912, the last time many people including Jack, Fabrizio, Captain Smith, and Mr. Andrews saw the light of the sun.

She swooped and dove over the wreck heading for the exquisitely carved and detailed grand staircase. It changed gradually as she approached. Rust receded and was replaced by paint, years fled. The renewal of the ship went faster and faster. Wood paneling reappeared on the promenade. Milky ethereal light shone on the fresh paint and deck chairs as she rounded a corner. By now everything was back to life, it was April 1912 again. The doorman, the same one from her memory opened the door for her. She couldn't believe her eyes. They were all here, everyone. Both levels of the staircase were covered with people, all of them familiar faces. She made her way forward; she seemed to be magnetically drawn towards the young man standing at the clock, his back towards her. She looked down at herself, she saw and felt a 17 year old body, full of life, potential and vitality. It was covered by a gorgeous red and black beaded dress, identical to one she owned a lifetime ago. People gave bows and smiles as she walked by. The band-members, Tommy Ryan, Fabrizio, and Mr. Andrews all gave her a warm welcome as she approached the stairs.


	2. Reunion

She knew before she saw him who was waiting for her at the top. She walked slowly and calmly up the stairs, she felt no sense of urgency, no need to rush. As Rose approached Jack, dressed in his finest third class attire he turned to her, a simple smile upon his face greeted her. He offered his hand, as he did that night 84 years ago. She reached out with a hand covered in a fine white glove and he grasped it. It was a sensation she was waiting for decades to feel again.

As they began to embrace on the staircase the room erupted with accepting smiles and a thunderous applause broke out. It was a beautiful scene, third class, first class, crew and second class all together as one. No separations based on gender, wealth or age. They were all equally happy and safe together.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity. Rose had no idea how long it was, put eventually they pulled away, and just stared into each others eyes. The glances of approval, smiles and applause hadn't receded. Rose leaned forward slightly, lightly putting her lips to Jack's ear.

"What is this Jack?" She whispered.

"It's a wedding isn't it? All our friends are here, and can you think of a better place to get married" Jack answered, kissing her again on the cheek.

Rose truly could not. She pressed her head into Jack's chest and felt the warmth and beating of his young heart.

Time passed slowly, it seemed like years had passed, but in reality only minutes had gone by when a young steward blew the traditional call to dinner. What Molly called "the cavalry charge."

Jack pulled away and walked down the stairs backwards, his eyes still on Rose.

"We've been waiting for you." He mouthed, followed by a quick wink as he turned around and went with the crowd into the dining room. A young stewardess approached Rose.


	3. The Captain's Table

"Would you like me to show you your cabin miss?" The stewardess asked. Rose should have been confused, but she wasn't she understood somehow.

"No thank you, after dinner perhaps?" Rose said.

"Anytime you want miss." The stewardess lightly skipped down the steps, Rose thought it was odd that all the people here were going to the first class dining room. She felt sort of left in something she didn't understand, Jack disappeared into the crowd that was now at a trickle heading into the dining salon. A girl she recognized as Cora was making her way down the steps, sliding a teddy-bear down the railing.

"Hi" she said brightly. Rose just looked at her head by. She heard a voice behind her.

"Care for an escort young miss?" Rose turned around to find Captain Smith standing by the clock, dressed sharply in his blue uniform jacket with his service medals proudly displayed, his stripes immediately identifying him in a crowd.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but she didn't really know what to say, she was still confused.

Smith offered his arm to Rose; she took it and proceeded down the steps with him.

"Were all glad to have you here, you wouldn't want to be late for your own dinner would you?"

"My dinner?" Rose said, perplexed.

"Of course your dinner, it is your wedding night is it not?" Smith said. A smile beamed from his face as they took a left at the bottom of the stairs. The band was getting set up in the corner of the salon, the Irishmen with their bagpipes and fiddles were with them.

"Where are we?" Rose thought out loud.

"Why where in heaven young Rose, that boy Jack has been waiting for you for 84 years, he spends every sunrise and sunset out on the bow, peering down into the water, looking for you."

"Heaven?" Rose was amazed. "But I wasn't religious; I think the last time I went to church was my husband's funeral."

Smith didn't answer, she simply understood without words. The dining hall was more glorious then last time she saw it. It was more glorious this time because now it was filled with those of all classes. Firemen and trimmers shared tables with businessmen and Mr. Ismay. First class children played with steerage children. The room seemed larger than last time as well, it seemed to expand to accommodate all the people. Those she passed offered polite bows and hellos to the captain.

They reached the captains table. Rose was amazed and happy to see the people arranged around it as Smith pulled out her chair, sat her down, and pushed her back in. To her right was Jack, in his best clothes with a pencil in his ear, smoking a cigarette. To her left was an empty seat. The captain sat across from Rose and Jack, flanked by Will Murdoch and Officer Lowe. Fabrizio and Helga gave Rose a nod, they looked wonderfully happy together. Tommy, sitting next to Jack, tipped his hat. Mr. Andrews beamed a smile from next to Murdoch. A waiter was coming around with drinks. Rose thought it weird no one asked for anything it simply was given to them. Most had a glass of fine champagne or wine, but Tommy and Jack had pints of stout before them, and Captain Smith had a cup of tea, he never drank alcohol. Smith tapped a spoon softly against his water glass, to quiet the table and to get their attention. Everyone quieted quickly. He stood with his cup in his hand.

"We have…" he was interrupted.

"Going to start dinner without me I see, to hell with all of ya." Rose heard from behind her, it was a rugged frontier accent she could always remember, that of Molly Brown.

She sat down next to Rose, and called out to the waiter. "Hey, sonny, a champagne over here, were trying to toast." She nudged Rose, the only one sitting, "Nice to see you Rose, Jack's been acting weird without ya around." Smith continued his toast, pleasantly surprised by the interruption.

"Nice of you to join us the evening Molly." Smith said grinning at her absurd hat with a bowl of plastic fruit in it.

"Well the husband wanted to spend another evening out with those guys he's discovered, so I decided to pay you all a visit once I saw Rose was coming tonight." Molly said loudly.

"We have a new guest at our table for dinner this evening, I'm sure you know Rose Dawson. Welcome to the captains table young lady." The captain said, raising his cup to Rose, she was slightly embarrassed.

"Here here." Tommy said.

"Here here." everyone else said in unison. They all sat down.

"Well Rose darling, why don't you tell us what you've been doing all this time." Molly Brown said.

Rose started, she spoke and spoke and spoke. Eighty four years of history poured out of her, and everyone's attention was held the whole time. She told of acting, of marriage, of having kids, and of all the wonders of the modern world. Dinner must have lasted hours, but the stories, the drink, the friends and the food never grew cold and stale. Her story concluded finally when she talked about tossing the diamond into the sea.

"Well" Jack said. "Quite a tale, you've certainly kept busy." He kissed her on the cheek.

"But still, why did you throw that thing in the water!" Jack laughed, everyone joined in, including Rose.

"Well at least we know I'm a hero apparently." Mr. Andrews said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"That Mr.Bodine." the Captain said. "Apparently he is a better sailor then I." "Quite an arrogant young man I'd say." He said as he lit a cigar. The whole table joined in raucous laughter.


	4. After dinner

Rose looked around the room, dinner was winding down, people were making their way to the promenade, the smoking room or wherever they wanted. For their after-dinner proceedings. Captain Smith stood up stood up with his cigar.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, anyone care to join me for a cigar in the smoking room?" Tommy stood up, as did Mr. Andrews. Captain Smith smiled, "Surely you know everything about how this ship runs Mr. Ryan, and wouldn't you rather do something more, exciting then talk with a few old men?"

"Aye captain" he said. "Your right, but I don't know how everything on the Olympic works yet, care to tell."

"All right Mr. Ryan, come." He said, gesturing towards the smoking room.

"I would just like to say, and I speak on behalf of all of us." Smith said, being serious for a moment. "It is good to see you Rose; we had an empty seat at the table for a long time."

"Care for a dance Rose?" Jack asked.

"I think you know Mr. Artist" Rose said with a smile. She truly could not be happier. They danced all night, switching between the subdued music of the first class band and the energetic music of the Ceili. Rose was happy, she was happy to see everyone relaxed and cheerful. Molly was talking gossip with the Countess and Lady Gordon. Smith and Mr. Andrews had a blueprint of a ship rolled out on a smoking room table, explaining to Tommy every rivet of its construction, not bothered by his amateurish questions at all. Fabrizio and Helga could understand each other, and simply danced the night away with Jack and Rose.

Rose was utterly exhausted by the end of the evening, but a good fatigue, like one that makes the bed and sleep inviting and soothing. The dancing wound down slowly as the night went on. People left in a trickle from the dancing and the cigars and conversations. Jack sensed Rose was exhausted.

"Come on, I'll take you back to our room." Rose liked the sound of that, her and Jack, finally living together, sharing a space they could truly call their own. They made their way up to B-Deck, where there room was located. They said their goodnights to the few people still left awake, the bands, and Fabrizio and Helga.

As they made their way down the first class hallway (which seemed a lot larger then it had the last time Rose remembered it). Rose saw someone round a corner just ahead, someone she did not expect to see here. It was her mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, dressed in all her finery, looking like she came back from a similar night; Rose however did not recall seeing her at dinner.

"Hello Rose." She said softly, a blank look on her face. Jack let go of Rose's arm and whispered into her ear.

"I'll leave you two alone." And they kissed before Jack moved down the hall past Ruth and into his room, disappearing from sight.

"Hello mother." Rose said, it was an incredibly awkward situation.

"It's been a long long time Rose." Ruth said. Rose felt her chin quivering, despite it all, this was her mother, the women who raised her and would have always given her unconditional love. She burst forward towards her mother's form, the same as it was when she got on that lifeboat on the doomed ship. She embraced her mother, tightly wrapping her arms around her and hugging, letting her tears come freely.

"I'm sorry mother; I said awful things to you."

Ruth pulled away.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, I'm proud of you Rose, I'm proud of what you made for yourself, but no tears here okay." "I've always thought about you Rose, there wasn't a day when I didn't wonder what you might have been." She paused smiling. "I'm happy for you; you led a wonderful life, better than anything I planned for you."

No more words were spoken they simply looked into each others eyes, a mother and a daughter. Ruth eventually walked past Rose, gave a look back, and the next time Rose looked back as she was opening her door, her mother was gone, she seemed to fade from view like a cloud of dust caught by wind.

The room took Rose aback. It was gorgeous, incredible, stunning all these things. It was also quintessentially Jack. The furniture was simple, stylish and incredibly inviting. The walls weren't visible, instead covered by dozens of paintings, drawings, and photographs. Rose recognized many of them, Monet's water lilies. Winslow Homer's harbor scenes and ships. There were several incredibly large and detailed drawings of the Titanic herself, clearly works of Jack's, Rose would recognize one of his drawings anywhere. There were also quite a few smaller works, sunsets, whales, dolphins, all the wonders of the sea caught in pencil by Jack.

Rose was absorbed by the artwork on the wall; she didn't notice Jack come into the room behind her. She also didn't notice her own items, her pictures, her fish, and a small dog where also in the room now. It was as much her home now as it was Jack's.

"I have sketchbooks full too, I've had a lot of free time."

"They're beautiful Jack." He came up next to her, putting his arm around her waist. He pointed to the giant profile of the ship, smoke gently pouring from the funnels as the sun sank off the bow into the sea.

"That took me almost a year to do; I redid the ship itself a hundred times probably."

"It's incredible; it's like a black and white photograph." Rose said in awe.

"You must have been lonely all these years…." She was hushed by Jack before she could finish.

"Don't you do that Rose, don't say you're sorry for living, I've been fine, and you led an incredible, and I mean that, an INCREDIBLE life."

Rose pushed her lips into Jack's, and he did the same, soon they were making out passionately on the thick, soft, black leather sofa. They eventually stumbled into the bedroom in a heat of wild passion as their clothes were removed one article after another. Rose stopped in the heat of the moment, suddenly full of hesitation.

"It's been a long time Jack." She said breathlessly.

"Nothing's changed Rose, we're the same, just come back, no doubts."

Rose understood what Jack was saying, and let the passion flow back into her, like the young woman she was again. Simple, powerful love flooded her.

They made love, just as they did in the Renault all those years ago. They curled into each other and slept dreamlessly through the dark, sacred night. The ship was rocking just enough under them to rock them to sleep like babies in a cradle, but not enough to cause any concern or discomfort.


	5. Laughter of Children

Rose awoke late the next morning. She had a feeling however time didn't really matter very much here though. The bed was empty, Jack was already up. The realization hit her that it was the first time her and Jack had shared a bed. She peeled herself from the lusciously soft and smooth sheets and put on a silk bathrobe, conveniently laid out for her. She took a look at her pictures as she walked by, and gave her dog a quick scratch under the chin.

She went out of the bedroom. Jack was waiting for her, sitting on the couch, a book in his hands. She leaned over the back of the couch, reading over his shoulder. He craned his neck up and they kissed.

"What book?" she asked.

"Moby Dick." He said "Haven't read it yet. Figure it will only will take me a few weeks out on deck."

"What time is it?" Rose asked, picking up one of Jack's sketchbooks on the nearest table. She flipped through it. It was filled with pictures of basically every nook and cranny of the ship, every room and every part of the deck.

"It's still morning." Jack said, getting up of the couch, going over to Rose.

"These are amazing Jack," she stopped on a page that was an incredibly detailed drawing looking off the bow from the bridge.

"Oh, that one." Jack laughed. "I think E.J and company got a little sick of me spending all my time around the bridge to get every detail of the wheel right."

"Can we walk Jack, just around the whole deck?"

"I would love too; it's as always, beautiful out."

Rose went into their washroom and took a long relaxing bath. She hadn't taken a real bath in years and it felt glorious. She dressed in comfortable contemporary clothing that the armoire was filled with; no corsets for her anymore!

When she came out fully dressed Jack laughed. "What kind of costume is that?"

"This is what we wear from where I'M from" Rose snickered, adjusting Jack's collar.

"I've just never seen you wearing trousers before, just seemed a little……strange that's all." Jack said.

Rose grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out of the stateroom into the hallway. She was eager to get going, excited to experience the thrill of the salty air in her face again from the deck of the beautiful leviathan of a ship. She didn't notice that she was racing down the hallway until she nearly knocked straight into J.J Astor who came around a corner.

"Slow down Mrs. Dawson, no need to rush around here." She didn't say anything, she just leaped onto Astor and gave him a hug, he was another face she remembered from so long ago, and to see him again was wonderful. Jack caught up with Rose as she pulled away from her embrace with Mr. Astor.

"Hello Jack." He said a smile on his face. "It's wonderful to see you two together."

"I would talk J.J, but this one is a bit impatient to get out on deck." Jack said in a sarcastic voice.

"Excellent." J.J said, "It is truly a gem out today, not a cloud in the sky." They said goodbye to Mr. Astor and made their way out on deck. Rose had a feeling that here, it was perfect weather everyday.

"Still carrying the sketchbooks around I see" Rose said, playfully trying to snatch them from under Jack's arm.

"You never know when you'll see something worth drawing." He said. As they emerged out on the boat deck. Rose was taken aback, it truly was stunning out.

The sun was bright, but not bright enough to hurt your eyes. The wind was blowing enough to carry a cool salty smell to your nose, but not enough to interfere with you. It was warm enough to dress lightly, but at the same time cool enough so the crew wasn't uncomfortable in their woolen jackets.

The ship itself was a wonder. It looked brand new, newer than new. One of the first things Rose noticed was the lack of lifeboats, none were visible. Rose should have been concerned, but she wasn't, she knew they weren't necessary here. She also noticed the buzz of people. Third, second and first class men, women, and children were mingling. It was a marvel to behold. Rose watched the sun sparkle off the deep blue seas. A whale rose and took a deep breath, before plunging back down to the depths as she watched.

Rose and Jack merely walked, no words were spoken. They were like two inseparable souls and friends. People would nod hello when they saw them walking by. There were many people sitting out on deck, reading, writing, or drawing. A lot of people simply sat and stared out to sea, a lover's hand in theirs or a child on their lap.

They made their way towards the fore of the ship. As far as they could at the boat deck, to the officers area, next to the bridge.

"Jack can we be here?" Rose asked, she didn't think passengers were allowed here without permission.

"Rose, they love having people up here." She recalled his picture of the wheelhouse.

They went as far forward as they could Rose stood leaning up against the low wall, Jack stood right behind her. Grasping her hands around her waist. Laughter drifted from the bridge, they looked over and saw Captain Smith and William Murdoch come out from the wheelhouse, as they strolled over they were joking.

"Beautiful morning isn't it." Smith said. Rose thought it odd neither of them were wearing their uniforms, they were both just wearing their white shirts and black ties. They stood next to Jack and rose, leaning on the railing, and looked out over the deep blue ocean the bow was crashing through.

"Captain, where is your uniform?" Rose asked, puzzled.

'Oh that old thing." He looked past Jack at her. "That's only for dinner, and please, call me E.J, you're as much a captain here as I am."

Murdoch added in with a smile emerging from his face, "and besides, looks at what you're wearing." All three men laughed as they looked at Rose. She blushed slightly.

"Well at least I have some fashion sense unlike you men; at least I wear colors and not just black, white, brown and grey!"

"Well you got us there princess, at least your coordinated for all to behold in those ridiculous looking shoes." Jack joked, all three men laughed, Rose turned to face all three of them, her hands on her hips.

"They are called sneakers, and they are probably a lot more comfortable then leather shoes!" She turned forward like she was in a huff, but broke into giggles; it was such a ridiculous, fun argument for three men and a girl to be having, and she loved every second of it.

They all stood there for a few minutes, letting the salty cool breeze blow into their faces. Rose honestly could not recall a more beautiful day, or a more beautiful place to spend the most beautiful day in memory. None of them noticed the small, light footsteps coming from behind them; they were engrossed by the sea.

"Hey daddy." A voice of a small child said from behind them. Captain Smith turned around.

"Hey sleepy, you must have been tired." He said, a smile beaming from his face. Rose didn't realize Captain Smith had had any children.

"I went to see mom." The girl said. She was dressed elegantly, but not extravagantly. She was well dressed, but she still looked like a girl, not a small version of a grown woman like Rose was at her age.

Captain Smith bent over and hoisted the girl up. She was a small girl for her age, she was perpetually twelve to him, but looked no more than ten. Rose thought it was beautiful in a way. A father and daughter perpetually as they remembered each other.

"I don't believe you two have been introduced." He said.

"Rose this is Helen, my daughter, Helen this is Rose Dawson." They both exchanged hellos.

Smith turned back towards the water, as did they all, with smiles etched on their faces.

"How was mom?" E.J asked his daughter. They were interrupted by someone that came up behind them; they didn't hear her till she was right behind them.

"Excuse me." Another small voice said. They all turned around.

"Hey Cora." Jack said "what are you doing?" he asked.

She had a few tears visible on her face; it looked like she was upset. Heaven wasn't perfect, but it allowed for simple acts of kindness, which were in no short supply.

"Has anyone seen my bear, I lost him last night?" she said, sniffling as more tears came as she said her problem.

"Not to worry." Smith said. "I won't let a bear stay lost long on my ship."

"Where did you last have him?" Jack asked, kneeling down to her level, wiping some of the stray tears from her cheeks.

"Is he grey?" Helen said shyly, Rose got the impression she was a pretty shy girl.

"Yes, did you find him?" Cora asked her face and voice immediately filling with hope and happiness.

"I think I found him last night at dinner, me and my dolly have been taking care of him."

"Really." Cora said, excited. "Can I go see them?"

"Sure." Helen said. "Daddy, can me and Cora go play in our room?"

"I don't see why not." Smith said, beaming brightly, he put Helen back on the ground. "Your getting heavy." He said once he put her down.

"You always say that dad." She said, as she led Cora over to the captain's quarters.

They watched the girls disappear through the bridge and into the captain's quarters right behind it.

"I wasn't aware you had children Mr. Smith" Rose said.

"Yes ma'am she isn't always here, she spends a lot of time around here, you'll get to know her soon enough. Wonderful, beautiful girl she is." He said proudly.

"If I may ask." Rose said "why isn't your wife here." She asked.

"Why isn't your husband here?" Smith asked in return.

"Well, I guess he doesn't have any connection to here, we've said our goodbyes, and we had a full life together…."

"That's why, you've had enough time together, I'm sure you'll go visit him eventually, my wife visits sometimes, but she always knew what might have happened with what I did for a job." He said.

His serious façade broke a few seconds later then he laughed.

"But it's probably because she never liked boats."

"And for my daughter, I guess she just missed her father." It was the best answer Rose could have gotten. The simple longing a child has for the love and protection of their father. They all just stood silently and listened to the wind and watched the blue sea. A barely audible sound of children laughing could occasionally be caught coming from the captain's quarters. Smith lowered his head momentarily, then raised his head with a smile when he heard it.


End file.
